five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Introduction Yukio Hans Vorarlberna is a Fullbringer and former member of the organization, Xcution. After the war with the Wandenreich, Yukio and his comrades were recruited by the Conqueror's Coalition. After the battle at Willow Lake, Yukio was captured and is currently being held in the Mercurius Prison in the capital city of Fiore, Crocus. He is the main antagonist of the Mercurius Prison Break Arc. Personality Yukio is usually a cheerful boy with a friendly upbeat attitude. However, he often makes fun of people, such as to Giriko, when responding to gaining Ichigo's powers like an old man, or mocking Ichigo's claims that he will take on all of Xcution. He is also very self-centered and cold-hearted, gloating about how he stole his family's wealth or showing glee about his parents' suicides. He also has a huge ego and relishes in being "God" of his world. Despite his selfishness, he has shown to be loyal to his comrades, such as he teleported Seliah away after seeing her in trouble with Kisuke Urahara, without a second thought. He has shown to not posses any perverted tendencies, as when Seliah told him not to stare at her in a lecherous manner, Yukio claimed she wasn't her type, (due to her horns) despite her busty appearance. Which is due to being around a bratty girl like Riruka Dokugamine, Yukio does not show much of an interest in girls. History (Bleach Manga ) Yukio was born t o wealthy Businessman, He consider the words Mama and papa of any value to him. His parents shut him off in a spacious, boring room, due to the fact that he barely ever spoke in front of them. Some time later he took all of his father's money and ruined his business and ran away, Which eventually later learned his parents committed suicide. Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Red Willow Arc' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Acts Of Chaos' Zeref Dragneel Yukio thinks that Zeref is most reasonable of the Acts of Chaos and tried to summon to help in the Prison Break, only summon one his creations Seliah instead. When he tried to get Seliah to get him instead, she told him about when Hades to a awaken him instead which cost his life, this make Yukio shiver in fear. Madara Uchiha Yukio admits to be freaked out to by his Sharrigan, which is why he didn't attempt to summon him. Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) Yukio doesn't like Blackbeard thinking he his is a Disgusting Pig who won't shut up about fate. Yhwach Yukio admits he is freaked out by Yhwach, due to his constant simile even when he's forcing people to the ground with his Spiritual Pressure. 'Red Willow Coalition Unit' 'Smoker' Jail-Break Team Seliah Seliah and Yukio share a mutual respect for each other. Originally Yukio tried to summon Zeref to help him escape from the Mercrurius Prison, but summoned Seliah by mistake. At first she was angered to be summoned against her will, but after learning of the situation, she was intrigued to help, and after Yukio informed her he would reward her with a very big library, with his Fullbring Powers, Invaders Must Die. Through out their escape the two worked well. Kuro Powers and Abilities As Yukio isn't a direct combat type, his best strength lies in his intellect and his supporting abilities when it comes to helping his comrades. Fullbring Invaders Must Die (インヴェイダーズ·マスト·ダイ, Inveidāzu Masuto Dai) : This power is activated by Yukio's handheld video game console and gives him access to a variety of abilities, mainly the ability to create his own separate dimension from within the game. He can only use this so long as his video game has battery power. * Platform * Towers * Chatrooms * Sealing: Yukio is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world. This process is referred to as "Saving". Conversely, releasing people that have been "Saved" is referred to as "Loading". * Internal Pocket Dimension : When the people inside are locked in another dimension, Yukio can control the game from the game screen. Digital Radial Invaders (画面外の侵略者 （デジタル・ラジアル・インヴェイダーズ）, Dejitaru Rajiaru Inveidāzu; Japanese for "Invaders from Outside of the Scene"): After obtaining some of Ichigo's power from Ginjō, Yukio's Fullbring changes in appearance. He now gains white gauntlets on his arms, and headphone with two pointy extensions protruding from them, and also has similar armor covering his shins and feet. The armor on his arms allows him to manipulate his Invaders Must Die in the real world. Yukio explains that having Ichigo's power allows him to "wear his powers and release them", allowing him to bring parts of his game world into the real world. * Shien * Digital Blade: Yukio is capable of creating digital blades from anywhere that can attack opponents. * Private Chatroom * Digital Key * Camouflage Hack * Reverse Kakō * Fast-Forward Option: This ability allows Yukio to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. * Digital Monsters: Yukio can spawn monsters that he programmed to destroy his opponent in any part of his dimension. * Chatrooms: Yukio has the ability to create several game world dimensions around his comrades and whomever they are fighting, allowing them to fight without others being able to interfere. * Digital Soldiers: * Digital Missiles: '''Yukio can create missiles that create an explosion. * '''Digital Mortars * Digital Serpent * Mirror Dragon Trivia Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Team Leader Category:Fullbringer Category:Coalition Captain Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Xcution Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth